White lady of the North
by BecBa
Summary: Smut alert!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Her head was pounding, it took her few minutes before she realized what was happening. She just woke up in a strange room. It had to be a bedroom since she lied in a king sized bed under heavy covers and...she was naked? No, not naked, she had on a flimsy nightgown. It was very low cut, barely covering her nipples, falling of her shoulders and majority of the material was gathered around her waist. She felt naked immediately trying to cover herself some more.

Daring to look at anything else than her own body she took in the bedroom. It was spacious and comfortable looking despite its stone walls and relative lack of furniture. Then she heard somebody exhale and her own breath got caught in her throat. She stopped breathing and followed the sound to her right side. There he was. Man she has never seen before, still asleep. He was lying on his side one hand outstretched towards her, almost touching her. He was naked as far as she could tell and the reality of her situation finally won over the chaos of her thoughts even though she couldn´t bring herself to name it.

Not able to stay a minute longer in the bed, she lifted the covers slightly, trying not to wake him up. Her eyes frantically looking for her sword or any other weapon she might use. There was a sword on the table nearby - it must have been his. The moment her feet touched the ground, arm sneaked around her waist pulling her back in: "We still have few hours till down, go back to sleep, Tam." His voice was rough whisper and it gave her chills. He used her nickname. He was touching her so intimately sneaking his hand up to her breast. _We_?!

She felt like throwing up and passing out at the same moment but she knew that neither of those would help her. Instead she chose to scream with all her might, shooting out of the bed. In the next moment, she was facing the man again, now holding his sword. _Who are you? How do you know my name? Where I am?_ Thousands questions caught in her throat at the sight of his expression. He looked as perfect image of confusion, staring at her with wide blue eyes. Apparently, he was not the best person to get her answers from.

She force herself to breath again. _Do you have any last words? I will kill you for what you did!_ She truly wanted to but the urge to get away was stronger. _  
_

Without a second glance she fled the room, clenching the sword tightly in her right hand. The man was right, the dawn was still few hours away and the place looked deserted, silent and gray. Running through stone halls, she heard the man behind her, calling her back. She sped up letting her senses guide her. She got under the open sky before he caught her. Breathing heavily, she turned around. She was standing in the courtyard of a stone castle. It looked old, but well kept. It was huge, she had never seen a bigger stone castle.

"Whose there?" someone shouted. She turned around facing a guard, who was rushing to her already. The guard stopped just close enough to recognize her. Looking astonished by her appearance he bowed his head astonishing her in return. "I´m sorry my lady, haven´t recognize you." She almost laughed out laud. How could he recognize her while she cannot recognize anything at all? Was she going mad? It´s just a dream, she thought desperately.

"Tam! Where are you running, What´s wrong?" the fman finally caught up. He was barefooted wearing only a pair of leather pants he obviously throw on minutes before. Her eyes traveled to his face, lit up by the round moon above them. He had strong nose and thin mouth. High cheekbones and low brow. His face was a contradiction yet still it was handsome. She would not have forget such a face had she seen it before. And suddenly, Tam felt like screaming again and this time she couldn´t fight it. There was nowhere to run anyway.

"Who are you?!" she spit of, pointing the sword at him to block his approach. He stopped, looking at her as if she was speaking a language he couldn´t understand.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" now she was truly screaming.

"Tam..." he started but cut himself off at the sight of her expression. "This is Winterfell. And I´m Rob of house Stark. But you know it, Tam, what is happening with you?" he spoke slowly as if he could calm her down somehow. Tam stared at him blankly: "I´ve never heard of such place and I´ve never seen you in my life." Robb Stark´s stare met hers with the same level of confusion. For few long seconds nobody said a thing.

"I demand my clothes back, I demand my weapons and I want a horse." She ordered as she moved closer to him, just to press top of his word to his neck. He must have seen it coming but for some reason he didn´t even bat an eye.

"What?" he was breathing heavily and his voice suddenly sounded more angry than confused: "Have you gone insane? You are not going anywhere. You are my wife." He stated. Tam felt like the ground was shaking under her bare feet. Her heard was hammering against her chest painfully.

"I don´t..." she never finished. "TAM!" the voice that interrupted her was the first familiar thing she saw or heard since the moment she woke up. In the next minute, her brother stood before her, shielding Robb Stark against his own sword.


	2. Chapter 1 - Wedded and bedded

Chapter 1 – Wedded and bedded

At the beginning, Robb of house Stark was not very enthusiastic about the wedding. It was a match of convenience with a girl he has never seen before. But he gave his word, all those years ago and he had to act upon it. " _I will help you to win your war or die trying but in exchange you will marry my sister."_ That was the deal he made. Now the war was over, and Tameera of house Silverblood arrived at Winterfell to become his wife.

He remembered her arrival well, standing in the courtyard all clean up, dressed in his best clothes and feeling like a fool. When the first rider with flag of red and silver rode through the main gate he wanted nothing more than to run away. Then he saw Darwell and from his expression he knew that running away was not an option. The next rider was her. She looked nothing like her brother, who was dark haired and build like a bull. She was his opposite and with white hair embroiled with silver and eyes of heavenly blue his future bride was by far the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Suddenly the thought of her sharing his nights became intriguing.

She seemed awfully shy though, not speaking at all and looking at her feet. It bothered him but he could understand her feelings. After all she was brought to wolf´s lair, to marry a stranger. He tried to reassure her but she remained silent and timid. Later, when she recited her vows in front of the gods and men he was almost surprised that she truly wasn´t mute.

The wedding was a blur – ceremony and feast blended together and seemed never-ending. When he finally thought it proper to retire for the night, it was past midnight. His bride was already there, seated next to the window while one of her maids brushed her long silvery white hair. It felt so unreal that he almost thought that he entered a wrong room. Somehow he managed to dismiss the maid, he than stood behind Tameera, brushing her hair with his bare fingers.

When she finally turned to him and looked at him for the first time, she looked like someone drunk with her own dream. Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused. He liked the idea that she was drunk with anticipation, he certainly felt like that. He helped her to her feet and in the next moment she was kissing him. Shy? Timid? This kiss was nothing like that and he willingly open his mouth to let her in so he can get a taste of her newly found boldness. She tasted bittersweet from the wine, her skin feverish as she run her hands over his chest and shoulders. Within seconds his patience was gone. Feeling like a man possessed he scoped her into his arms and laid her on his bed covering her with his own body.

They melted together and he kissed her neck and shoulders, peeling her nightgown from her so he could taste more of her. Hearing her moaning drove him mad, still he wanted to take his time with her. This night was all about her pleasure after all. Biting her nipple softly, he pushed her knees apart and moved his hand from her hipbone to her core. She only moaned more, arching her back to offer her breasts to him once more. She didn´t have to ask twice.

When he finally buried himself within her she cried out softly, clenching his shoulders and it took every last bit of his willpower to stop and give her time to accommodate his size. Finally, she moved a little and he took it as a sign. Biting her neck, he withdrew and thrust forward again trying to bring her to the edge again. When she reached it, crying out, everything in her clenched and he followed her to oblivion.

Utterly spent and content, he fell asleep with his bride safely tucked to his side."Tam, you are mine now." he breathed softly, already half in his dreams.

In the morning he woke up to face a different woman.


End file.
